


Harry's First Kiss

by flickawhip



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Yep.





	Harry's First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sapphicbackward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicbackward/gifts).



“Just trust me...”

Remus’ voice is soft and Harry finds that his breathing catches... He’s wanted this for so long. 

He still wants it... and so, he kisses Remus.


End file.
